claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Manga Chapter 30
The Slashers, Part 6 is the 30th chapter of Claymore, written and illustrated by Norihiro Yagi, first published in Monthly Shōnen Jump on November 3rd, 2003. Short Synopsis After a flashback showing how close Miria came to Awakening, she tells her friends that they are able to draw on Yoki beyond normal limits because they have Awakened already. As Galatea and Ermita watch their argument from a distance, Deneve tries to force herself to heal by going beyond her Yoki limit. Helen and Clare prepare to kill her if she loses her mind, but the experiment is successful and Deneve is fully healed. Clare vaguely senses Galatea watching, but Miria dismisses the idea. Meanwhile, Galatea is told by Ermita to memorize the auras of all four Claymores in case they come into conflict in the future. Detailed Synopsis In her flashback, Miria kneels over the dying Awakened Being that used to be Hilda, a close friend, and she asks why Hilda didn't say anything. Ophelia, in the background, tells her that the Awakened Being was no longer human and expresses a desire to fight Miria as the latter begins to Awaken. In the present, Miria tells how she resisted Awakening and, consequently, investigated The Organization in secret. However, she did not reveal their darkest secret or her history with Ophelia to her friends. She goes on to say that since all four of them have come close to Awakening, they can draw on Yoki over their normal limit on a regular basis and occasionally feel hunger. All of them have already partially Awakened. Some distance away, Ermita, an Organization handler, and a new Claymore, Galatea, are watching the four. Galatea, whose Yoki-sensing abilities have a greater range and precision than any other Claymore, relates the status and feelings of the four Claymores, realizing that Clare is inwardly troubled by her past despite her calm exterior. When asked, Ermita will only describe his interest in the Hunting party as the concern of a parent for their child. Miria explains that she doesn't know if the group has escaped Awakening or if they will fully Awaken over time. Deneve is determined to prove their partial Awakening, and so she raises her Yoki above the point of no return so that she can heal her stomach and then return to her human form, which is normally impossible. Helen and Clare make ready to kill Deneve if she does Awaken, to Miria's dismay. Galatea observes that Deneve has passed her limits and taunts Ermita for his lack of concern. Ermita says that he does not remember being a father to a monster. Deneve does recover and is scolded by Miria for her recklessness. Clare senses some watcher, but Miria tells her that anyone in range to sense their Yoki would themselves be sensed. Galatea realizes that Clare has sensed her and that Deneve has recovered. She tells Ermita that she was wrong about Deneve Awakening, but he doesn't seem satisfied and tells her to memorize the auras of the hunting party in case they come into conflict later. Galatea thinks that this will only be at the end of a thorny road. Introduced Characters *Galatea *Ophelia *Hilda es:Capítulo 30 Navigation 030 Category:The Awakened Being Hunt Arc Category:Volume 6